


Sparring. Foreplay. What's the Difference?

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Написано по заявке: Алек и Магнус вместе тренируются, и Алек возбуждается от того, как силен Магнус.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparring. Foreplay. What's the Difference?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699733) by [TheMadFicster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster). 



С того момента, как Джейс скрылся в портале, Алек постоянно находился в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности. Все сумеречные охотники находились. Теперь, когда Валентин заполучил Чашу Смерти и собирался использовать ее для создания собственной армии, над миром нависла серьезная угроза.  
  
После того, как очнулась Джослин, подготовка к борьбе с Валентином приняла осязаемый характер. Весь Нью-Йоркский Институт стоял на ушах: совещания по обсуждению обороны, совещания по обсуждению нападения, тренировки и, конечно, непрекращающиеся визиты высокопоставленных членов Клэйва.  
  
Алек старался проводить свое время с максимальной пользой. За последние несколько дней он практически поселился в тренировочном зале. Тренировки с Клэри, занятия по стрельбе из лука, отработка навыков владения мечом серафима, бесконечные спарринги с лучшими бойцами Института – застать его где-либо в другом месте было практически невозможно. Алек был одержим, ему было жизненно необходимо чувствовать себя готовым ко всему, и мысль о том, что к этому должна быть готова и Клэри, ему также не давала покоя. Ради безопасности сумеречных охотников, с которыми ей придется сражаться бок о бок, но больше всего ради его парабатая.  
  
_Джейс_ , - думал про себя Алек, застыв в приступе хандры перед боксерской грушей. – _Обещаю, что как следует подготовлю ее. Я позабочусь о ней_ , - мысленно обращался он к брату, надеясь, что каким-то образом тот его услышит. – _Держись, мы придем за тобой_.  
  
Все знали, что Алек винит себя за произошедшее с Джейсом. Он считал, что не смог пробиться сквозь охватившее парабатая смятение и повлиять на его решение, из-за того, что сильно ослабил их связь.  
  
_Ты не похож на Валентина, ты не убийца_ , - продолжал мысленно обращаться к брату Алек, с рычанием обрушивая на грушу гневные удары.  
  
Защищать их связь с Джейсом его обязанность, и он с ней не справился. Этого ничто не изменит, кто бы там что ни говорил. Так что он не собирался никого слушать – ни Иззи, ни Клэри, и уж тем более Саймона.  
  
И поверх всего этого необходимость справляться с недовольством и разочарованием, что демонстрировали по отношению к нему родители. Особенно мать – она каждый раз бросала на него холодные расчетливые взгляды, стоило им где-нибудь пересечься. Но он же Лайтвуд, он будет глотать свою боль, держать голову гордо поднятой и продолжать делать то, что от него требуется.  
  
Единственным светлым пятном в его жизни был Магнус. _Магнус_ , - с легкой улыбкой повторил про себя Алек, в очередной раз прервав избиение несчастной груши. Сердцебиение сразу ускорилось. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать – даже простое упоминание имени мага заставляло его улыбаться, несмотря на царившее в душе беспокойство и отчаяние.  
  
К несчастью судьба всегда была к Алеку несправедлива. Только он нашел свой кусочек счастья – встреча с Магнусом могла бы стать началом чего-то особенного – как он его лишился. Теперь из этого ничего не выйдет. Нет, не у Алека Лайтвуда. Потому что Джейс в серьезной опасности. Потому что на носу битва с Валентином за возвращение Чаши Смерти. И потому что Камилла бросила свои колючие слова, словно камень в его маленький хрупкий осколок блаженства.  
  
_Магнус бессмертен, а я нет_. Мысль о том, что он, так или иначе, в конечном итоге причинит Магнусу боль, возникни между ними серьезные отношения, тяжелым грузом лежала на сердце. Несмотря на то, что Магнус был для него лучиком света во тьме, после их разговора перед пробуждением Джослин Алек ему так ни разу и не позвонил.  
  
_Мы оба были слишком заняты,_ \- убеждал он сам себя, прекрасно зная, что это всего лишь отговорка. Для разговора с Алеком маг обязательно нашел бы время. Можно, конечно, все объяснить крайне неблагоприятными обстоятельствами, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться, но и в этом заключалась лишь доля правды.  
  
На самом деле, его влечение к Магнусу становилось лишь сильнее день ото дня. Впервые в жизни кто-то ответил взаимностью на его чувства. Он еще ни разу подобного не испытывал и не мог винить себя за то, что слишком недоверчив. Его этому учили как сумеречного охотника. Предосторожность въелась в каждую клетку тела, столь невероятным было стремление защищать себя от всего, что может отвлечь или причинить боль.  
  
\- Алек?  
  
Нерешительный голос вырвал его из задумчивости.  
  
\- Привет, Томас.  
  
\- Ты, кажется, искал кого-нибудь, чтобы сразиться на бо*? – парень указал на стеллаж с оружием.  
  
Насущная потребность Алека в непрекращающихся тренировках привела к тому, что он успел поучаствовать в боях почти со всеми сумеречными охотниками Института. К сожалению, никто из них так и не смог дать ему достойный отпор, и это начинало раздражать. Ему отчаянно не хватало изматывающих спаррингов с Джейсом и Ходжем.  
  
Томас Арундел был на пару сантиметров ниже и на два года младше, сильный, подтянутый, опытный боец, однако Алек сомневался, что молодой охотник действительно готов с ним драться. И все же Томас был чуть ли не единственным, кто хотя бы приблизительно соответствовал его уровню. Сняв два шеста со стеллажа, один он перебросил Томасу, тот с легкостью его поймал. После вздоха и кивка со стороны Алека, они начали поединок.  
  
Полчаса спустя, сделав очередную подсечку, Алек уже в пятый раз без особого труда заставил Томаса упасть на пол.  
  
\- Все, хватит. На сегодня достаточно. – Алек протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
  
\- Нет, я в порядке, - голос охотника звучал совсем не убедительно.  
  
\- Томас, тебе прилично досталось. Наверное, лучше наведаться в лазарет для осмотра.  
  
\- Эм, ладно. Если ты так считаешь.  
  
Парень буквально вылетел из зала. Алек лишь головой покачал от изумления и досады – если он в ближайшее время не найдет себе достойного противника, то растеряет всю сноровку.  
  
\- Пусть тебе активируют руну иратце, - крикнул он вслед.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Магнус подозревал, что это станет проблемой. Позволить себе испытывать к кому-то чувства впервые за почти сто лет было и без того страшно. Испытывать их к тому, кто рано или поздно умрет и оставит его одного, пугало до чертиков. И все же, когда дело касалось Алека, он не мог сдерживать эмоции.  
  
Алек особенный, Магнус понял это с первого взгляда. Что-то необыкновенное таилось в этом высоком сумеречном охотнике, так что он просто не смог отказать себе в возможности познакомиться с ним.  
  
И вот после всех усилий, ожогов от обидных слов, агонии неизвестности в ожидании, что Алек ответит на его чувства, настоящим препятствием оказалось его собственное бессмертие. _Чертова Камилла, время ты выбрала безупречно,_ \- думал про себя Магнус, меряя шагами свой лофт, в одной руке держа выпивку, в другой книгу. Почему эта вампирша вечно отравляет ему жизнь? Сначала она разбила ему сердце, заставляя наглухо его закрыть. Теперь же, когда он, наконец, нашел того, кого готов в него впустить, когда разделил непередаваемое наслаждение первого поцелуя с Алеком, она вдруг появляется и пытается все разрушить.  
  
С тех пор, как он имел удовольствие остаться наедине со своим обожаемым охотником, прошло уже три дня, и слова Камиллы послужили тому одной из причин. Да, сейчас не лучшее время начинать отношения, но нужно извлекать пользу из того, что имеешь. Этот урок Магнус выучил чуть более века назад, однако к разговору о своем бессмертии оказался не готов. Теперь, когда они все же затронули эту тему, чутье подсказывало ему, что Алеку нужно время все хорошенько обдумать.  
  
Магнус был терпеливым человеком, он мог подождать с их свиданием, прекрасно осознавая, что у Александра голова кругом идет и без связанных с любовью бессмертного проблем. Не надо быть Верховным Магом Бруклина, чтобы понимать – больше всего Алека должен волновать его парабатай.  
  
_Ему нужно время, а время это все, что у тебя есть. Будь щедр с ним, будь мягок,_ \- говорил себе Магнус. Но мысли снова и снова возвращались к воспоминанию о губах, столь восхитительно терзающих его губы. Он хотел быть терпеливым, но этот поцелуй заставлял жаждать гораздо большего, чем взаимные обещания.  
  
Когда бы Магнуса ни вызывали в Институт для консультации, он всегда старался улыбнуться, помахать рукой или подмигнуть Александру, однако никогда не навязывал свое общество, если тот сам не подзывал его. Конечно, Алек теперь редко оставался один, но Магнус продолжал улыбаться, потому что пусть их встречи и были формальными и незапланированными, стоило Алеку его заметить, во взгляде охотника каждый раз читалось восхищение.  
  
Именно в тот момент, когда он искал информацию в книге об очень древнем и сильном защитном зелье, которое ему заказали представители Нижнего Мира, зазвонил телефон. Как только он увидел, кто звонил, на лице тут же расцвела легкая улыбка.  
  
\- Изабель. Чем обязан, моя вторая любимая Лайтвуд? – ответил он беззаботным тоном.  
  
\- Он тебе так и не позвонил?  
  
\- В отличие от своего брата, ты переходишь сразу к делу, да? – ехидничал Магнус. – К сожалению, ты права, твой брат со мной еще не связывался.  
  
\- Клянусь богом, иногда он такой тормоз, - пробормотала Иззи, вырывая у Магнуса смешок. – Он топит свои проблемы в тренировках, вообще из зала не вылезает. Это уже выходит из-под контроля. Никто не хочет с ним сражаться, потому что просто не выдерживает, он злится и не слушает доводы разума. Ты не мог бы прийти и помочь? Родителей сегодня нет, обещаю никаких неловких столкновений с моей матерью.  
  
Магнус слышал в голосе Иззи сильную тревогу за брата. Не в первый раз уже он видел проявление ее любви к Алеку, и был уверен, что не в последний. Магнус улыбнулся от мысли, что у Алека есть человек, которому он настолько небезразличен. И ему захотелось развеять ее страхи. Ради _него_ , ради Александра.  
  
\- Не уверен, что твой брат хочет меня сейчас видеть, Изабель, но я немного беспокоюсь. Если то, о чем ты говоришь, правда, Александр себя так в могилу загонит. Не думаю, что он именно этого добивается.  
  
\- Честное слово, Магнус, мне плевать, что он там хочет. Если он разозлится, вали все на меня, мне все равно. Так не может больше продолжаться, нельзя бесконечно прятаться от своих проблем. Я просто… просто не переживу еще один день, лицезрея его в этих долбанных трениках, заливающего своим потом маты, груши и снаряжение.  
  
Перед глазами Магнуса возникла сцена, свидетелем которой он когда-то стал – обнаженный по пояс Алек, пот струится по рельефным мышцам груди и живота… Тряхнув головой, Магнус вернулся в реальность и засмеялся в трубку.  
  
\- Вот же хитрый ангелочек, ты определенно знаешь, как заставить мои бастионы пасть. Искушаешь обликом своего блестящего от пота брата. Для божьего создания в тебе слишком много от дьявола, дорогуша.  
  
\- Мне же надо как-то уговорить тебя сюда прийти, - рассмеялась Изабель. – Знаю, ты пытаешься уважать его личное пространство, но мне кажется, пора уже переходить в наступление.  
  
\- Переходить в наступление, говоришь? – бровь мага изогнулась в веселом изумлении. – Не самое подходящее выражение, если, конечно, это не умышленная игра слов.  
  
\- А то ты не знаешь, с кем разговариваешь, Магнус. Я ничего не делаю просто так, особенно подлости.  
  
По лицу Магнуса расплылась широкая улыбка. Ему определенно нравилась Изабель, он понимал, почему ее так любит Алек.  
  
________________________________________  
  
\- Александр, что ты сделал этому бедняге? Разве тебя не учили быть паинькой с другими детьми на детской площадке?  
  
Алек обернулся на звук знакомого голоса, принадлежащего единственному в мире существу, способному называть его полным именем и не вызывать у него при этом раздражения. По правде говоря, сердце Алека екало каждый раз, когда Магнус произносил его имя.  
  
\- Магнус, - в голосе слышалось удивление. – Э, м… чт-что ты тут делаешь? Все в порядке? Я пропустил какое-то совещание?  
  
Алек поднял брошенный Томасом шест, намереваясь вернуть его на стеллаж. Магнус перехватил его руку, не позволяя отойти.  
  
\- Нет, никакого совещания. Просто захотел тебя увидеть. Ты не против? – Его голос звучал немного взволнованно.  
  
\- А, не, я рад, что ты пришел, - он опустил взгляд на пальцы Магнуса, сжимающие его руку – на щеках проступил румянец – затем снова поднял глаза на мага. – Я собирался позвонить. Я-я как раз думал о тебе.  
  
Покраснев еще больше, Алек опустил голову, чтобы его смущенное лицо мог видеть только Магнус. Алек никогда не умел правильно подбирать слова и надеялся, Магнус поймет, что он не нарочно избегал его.  
  
\- Столько всего случилось, знаешь… Джейс, Валентин, Джослин и наш последний разговор, - Алек на мгновение отвел глаза.  
  
\- Я понимаю, Александр. Не нужно объяснять, - успокоил его Магнус.  
  
Склонившись чуть ближе, Алек расправил плечи и прошептал:  
\- Н-но я не переставал думать о тебе. О нас, о нашем свидании, - его ореховые глаза с мольбой заглянули в покрытые чарами, словно отражающие саму душу, карие.  
  
Глаза Магнуса сверкали, и, как заметил Алек, вовсе не от блесток. Сегодня на нем вообще было непривычно мало макияжа. Алек осмотрел стоящего перед ним мага с ног до головы.  
  
Магнус выглядел не так броско как обычно, и все же был великолепен. Удобные стильные черные спортивные штаны с кожаными вставками на коленях и карманах. Серая безрукавка, сшитая, наверное, из самого мягкого материала на свете, прекрасно облегала плечи, оставляя открытыми поджарые мускулистые руки.  
  
Длинные пряди волос стянуты резинкой, больше не скрывая его изысканные черты лица, привычные украшения исчезли, осталось лишь плетеное кожаное ожерелье вокруг шеи. У Алека перехватило дыхание от такого Магнуса.  
  
Магнус, довольный произведенным эффектом, усмехнулся и подмигнул, вызывая у Алека ответную улыбку.  
  
\- Александр, я смотрю, тебе понравился мой «готов покрыться потом» внешний вид? Ты уже знаешь, что мне нравится твой.  
  
Полный возбуждения взгляд Магнуса прошелся по его голой мускулистой блестящей от пота груди. Алек сглотнул от затопивших его сознание после слов Магнуса мыслей. Глаза расширились от удивления, горло дернулось.  
  
\- Готов покрыться потом? – Алек изогнул бровь в немом вопросе.  
  
Магнус, наконец, отпустил его руку, мягко забирая у него бо и очаровательно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ангелок донес мне, что ты слишком хорош для здешних мальчиков, и что тебе нужен кто-то достаточно – _могущественный_ – чтобы сразиться с тобой. Кто-то, кто сможет дать тебе достойный отпор? – он закончил высказывание вопросительной интонацией.  
  
Магнус сохранял серьезное выражение лица, но из-за абсолютной растерянности Алека в его глазах плясали веселые искорки. Затем до парня дошло.  
  
\- Подожди, ты имеешь в виду?.. – от удивления его голос прозвучал громче, чем он рассчитывал, привлекая внимание находящихся поблизости охотников.  
  
\- Познакомься со своим новым спарринг-партнером на сегодня, - Магнус для наглядности покрутил в руках шест. – Как думаешь? Сможешь надрать мне задницу? – Дразнящие интонации в его голосе сводили Алека с ума, в чем тот ни за что не собирался признаваться.  
  
\- Магнус, я, конечно, благодарен тебе за предложение. Но не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Алек нервно переступал с ноги на ногу.  
  
\- Почему нет? – продолжил Магнус игривым тоном, видя, как он действует на Алека.  
  
На лице сумеречного охотника проступило беспокойство.  
\- Потому что я бы не хотел случайно тебя ранить, - прошептал он встревоженно. – Одно дело – спарринг с теми парнями, но я не уверен, что смогу заставить себя ударить тебя.  
  
В ответном взгляде Магнуса читалась досада и потрясение от того, что Алек предполагает, будто он неспособен на физическую борьбу.  
– Я знаю, что произвожу впечатление скорее любовника, нежели бойца, кем, собственно, и являюсь, но это не значит, что я не умею драться.  
  
\- Я-я н-не это хотел сказать, - Алек зарычал от отчаяния из-за того, что у него снова не получилось правильно выразить свои мысли. – Магнус, я видел тебя в битве, и с твоей силой нельзя не считаться. Могущественная, пугающая, но то была магия, а это… это…  
  
\- Ты считаешь, что я не обладаю физической силой, - закончил за него Магнус. Его забавляло отсутствие у Алека веры в него. – По-моему, я уже дал тебе возможность убедиться, что я вполне себе физически развит.  
  
Алек усмехнулся и закатил глаза. О да, он собственными глазами видел, какое шикарное у Магнуса тело, но они оба понимали, что он имел в виду не это.  
– Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.  
  
\- Да, но должен признаться, ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь, Александр. Я не всегда был Верховным Магом, моя магия не всегда была _настолько_ сильна, - серьезный тон добавлял его словам сдержанности.  
  
Алек понимающе кивнул, не отрывая от Магнуса пристального взгляда. Очевидно, что подобное внимание с его стороны – следствие желания узнать больше о Магнусе, именно поэтому он с жадностью впитывал любую информацию о его жизни. Хотя Алеку и было сложно представить на месте загадочного могущественного мага молодого колдуна, который еще только учится обуздывать свою магию.  
  
\- Когда ты бессмертен, у тебя очень много свободного времени, - продолжил Магнус. – Достаточно сказать, что я в совершенстве владею несколькими видами оружия. Боевой посох – один из самых древних, среди известных человеку, так что, само собой, я начал с него. По правде говоря, мне довелось учиться у одного из величайших японских мастеров джиу-джитсу* и кобудо* того времени, - то, как тонко хвастался Магнус, Алек находил одновременно восхитительным и забавным.  
  
_Как можно так скромно себя нахваливать?_ – думал он. На его лице вновь отразилось изумление, вырывая у Магнуса смешок.  
  
\- Снова удивлен, дорогой мой Александр?  
  
Сердце Алека подпрыгнуло от ласкового обращения. Легкость, с которой Магнус подбирал слова, вызывала у него почти священный трепет, потому что сам он не обладал таким даром. Все эти милые прозвища, ненавязчиво проскальзывающие в разговоре, оказывали на него сильное воздействие. Все еще не верилось, что _Магнус Бейн_ говорит это ему… Алеку Лайтвуду.  
  
Успокоив, наконец, свое сердце и отловив из бесцельно дрейфующих в сознании слов несколько, он соединил их вместе и произнес:  
\- Эм, удивлен? Немного. Но больше всего впечатлен, - он снова улыбнулся, запрещая себе краснеть.  
  
Широкая улыбка Алека всегда ощутимо влияла на Магнуса, он слегка качнулся вперед, полностью плененный стоящим перед ним прекрасным созданием.  
  
\- О, я прожил эту жизнь _не зря_ , - подтрунивал он. – Все чудеса, что я видел, все, что я сделал в своей жизни, ничего не значит теперь, когда я смог впечатлить могучего сумеречного охотника. Да не кого-то там, а самого Лайтвуда, - он говорил с сарказмом, но слова были полны какого-то скрытого подтекста, который Алек толком не мог уловить.  
  
А потом его вдруг осенило, он различил правду и боль в словах Магнуса. Его взгляд смягчился, он улыбнулся шутке, надеясь, что маг заметит в его глазах понимание. Он хотел, чтобы Магнус знал это – он услышал и постиг истинный смысл, скрытый в беззаботно произнесенных словах. Удивленный взгляд и легкая улыбка сообщили Алеку, что Магнус его понял.  
  
Этот нефилим просто невероятен. Алек мог столь многое выразить всего несколькими словами, Магнус был поражен его даром понимать то, что оставалось недосказанным. Может этот ангел вовсе не такой уж бестолковый, каким притворяется. Усмехнувшись и кивнув, Магнус прочистил горло и встал в центр зала.  
  
\- Приступим? – Повернувшись лицом к стеклянной стене вдалеке, он сдвинул ноги вместе и, удерживая за один конец, направил бо в центр площадки для спарринга.  
  
Алек улыбался, наблюдая за ним. Магнус определенно знал, что делал. Алек тоже встал в центр зала по другую сторону от Магнуса. Он занял ту же исходную позицию лицом в противоположную сторону, скрещивая их шесты посередине, чтобы определить правильное расстояние. Опустив нижние концы бо между стоп, оба согнулись в поклоне, затем повернули головы, обращая лица друг к другу, и ударом правой ноги подбросили шесты, перехватывая их.  
  
Плавным движением они оба перетекли в боевую стойку. Стопы широко расставлены, зафиксированы в устойчивом положении, но в любой момент готовы начать двигаться. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с духом, и надеясь, что человек перед ним к этому готов, Алек переместился немного вправо. Взгляд Магнуса следил за ним, не отрываясь.  
  
Внезапно без какого-либо намека на движение Алек нанес удар сверху, Магнус легко блокировал его. Тут же, не давая возможности подумать, охотник атаковал снизу, но Магнус снова с легкостью отразил атаку. Алек провернул шест под рукой и улыбнулся глубоко впечатленный.  
  
На лице Магнуса играло самодовольство, он поднял бровь, словно говоря _«видишь, я умею сражаться не только магией»_. Алек кивнул и вновь сосредоточился. Он снова начал атакующие движения, на этот раз четыре подряд, вращая шест сбоку и за спиной между ударами. Такая тактика позволяла совмещать нападение и защиту, в то же время снижая способность оппонента блокировать удары.  
  
Однако пробить оборону Магнуса оказалось не так-то просто, он с легкостью и изяществом отбивал все атаки. Его стойки были четкими, защитная техника практически идеальна. И все же Алек побаивался вкладывать в удары полную силу. Магнус это заметил:  
\- Ну же, Александр, не стесняйся. Я уже большой мальчик, я справлюсь.  
  
Алек уловил пронизывающую слова двусмысленность, на мгновение его разум затуманился, а шаг чуть сбился. Никто другой бы и не различил, но не _Магнус_. Он увидел и улыбнулся от того, что смог произвести подобный эффект на опытного бойца.  
  
Собравшись с мыслями, Алек резко выдохнул и пожал плечами, словно говоря: _«Ладно, но ты сам напросился»_. Со всей своей силы он обрушил на Магнуса серию ударов: сверху – снизу – вращение через плечо – колющий – вращение над головой – опять сверху – вспарывающий снизу вверх. С высокой скоростью и точностью он наносил удары снова и снова, но ни один из них так и не достиг Магнуса.  
  
Маг отбивал атаки и уворачивался с кошачьей грацией. Проворное, ловкое тело, готовое в любой момент уйти от опасности. От этого зрелища внутри Алека разгорался странный жар, гораздо более сильный, чем тот, что овладевал им, когда он смотрел на тренирующегося Джейса. Было одновременно беспокойно и возбуждающе.  
  
Однако Алек не из тех, кого так легко отвлечь, он сделал подсечку, но Магнус проворно подпрыгнул, чтобы избежать удара, легко приземлившись, провел защиту снизу, прижав шест Алека к полу. Когда Магнус поднял взгляд и обнаружил, с каким восхищением смотрит на него Алек, его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули золотом, вырывая у Алека задушенный вздох.  
  
Подмигнув и коварно улыбнувшись, Магнус убрал свой бо, вращая его восьмеркой и затем четко фиксируя под рукой. Все это время нефилим не сводил глаз с его рук.  
  
Алек наблюдал за тем, как при каждом движении под упругой кожей перекатываются мускулы предплечья, бицепсы и трицепсы. Внезапно у него пересохло в горле. Сглотнув и облизав губы, он тряхнул головой, чтобы вернуть над собой контроль.  
  
Магнус заметил, как мелькнул кончик розового языка, и не смог сдержать лукавой улыбки. Алек закатил глаза и широко улыбнулся в ответ. Без сомнения, Магнус хорошо себе представлял, что сейчас творилось с его головой и телом.  
  
Алеку необходимо снова сконцентрироваться на бое и перестать позволять его влечению к Магнусу мешать тренировке. Его парабатай пропадает черт-те где с психопатом, страдающим манией величия, а он здесь тратит драгоценное время, пуская слюни на Магнуса.  
  
Вернув себе решительный настрой, Алек произнес:  
\- Должен признать, твоя защита на высоте. А что насчет нападения? – Он выгнул бровь и с шутливым вызовом выпятил подбородок.  
  
Магнус сузил глаза и поджал губы, борясь с веселой улыбкой. Он отлично понимал, как сильно его мастерство влияло на Александра. Алек не ожидал, что он так хорошо разбирается в боевых искусствах, и это безумно возбуждало охотника. Магнус и сам не мог сдержать волнения, наблюдая за умелыми движениями Алека, так что не сложно было представить, что с парнем делали его неожиданно открывшиеся способности.  
  
\- Александр, - начал он, - уверен, ты без труда защитишься от моих атак, но, как я уже доказал, мои умения тебя могут несколько ошеломить.  
  
Магнус изогнул губы в улыбке, делая шаг влево в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором они двигались ранее. Глаза Алека тщательно следили за магом, все тело напряжено, готовое реагировать в любую секунду. Он по натуре являлся охотником, и, несмотря на то, что бой был тренировочным, по венам растекался азарт, который зачастую приносила с собой настоящая охота.  
  
Чувства, что испытывал сумеречный охотник, преследуя особо сильного демона. Если жертва оказывалась достаточно умной, Алек ощущал прилив адреналина и приятное возбуждение от мысли, каким сильным и гордым он почувствует себя, когда одолеет это умелое создание.  
  
Алек тут же понял, что это было, хотя еще ни разу не испытывал с такой силой и с обеих сторон. Это была игра кошки с мышью, только приправленная желанием и похотью. Странное подобие прелюдии к сексу.  
  
Взгляд Магнуса еще раз прошелся по телу Алека, на этот раз откровенно любуясь. Он словно ощупывал его, от чего Алек едва заметно вздрогнул, что также не скрылось от проницательных глаз мага. Охотник глубоко дышал через нос, пытаясь прийти в себя, и чуть не пропустил рубящий удар, когда Магнус неожиданно перешел в наступление.  
  
Перекрестный – вспарывающий – вращение в ладони – рубящий – вращение перед собой – тычок. Чтобы заблокировать серию ударов Алеку потребовалось больше усилий, чем он готов был признать. Магнус был хорош. Чертовски хорош. Температура в помещении подскочила градусов на десять, с них обоих струился пот.  
  
Алек ощутил, как горячая волна прошла под кожей. Вовсе не из-за физической нагрузки во время боя, а от осознания, что Магнус достойный противник в любом поединке. Этот человек оказался не просто магом, теперь он вызывал у Алека еще больший трепет.  
  
Еще одна серия быстрых ударов и вращений. Алек тяжело дышал и с трудом успевал отражать атаки Магнуса. Его разум и тело начинали испытывать напряжение от перегрузки. Наконец-то, от работы снова горели мускулы – именно то, чего ему так не хватало в последние дни. Алек был благодарен Магнусу за то, что вернул ему это ощущение.  
  
Единственное, к чему он оказался не готов, это испытание, которому подвергался его самоконтроль. С каждым движением мышц Магнуса, с очередной демонстрацией мастерства, с каждой ловко выполненной защитой или уклонением, с каждым невероятно сильным ударом Алек испытывал жгучую потребность ощутить тело Магнуса рядом с собой. Под собой.  
  
Они продолжали сражаться, но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на тренировке, его глаза пожирали мокрое от пота тело Магнуса, рот слегка приоткрылся. Маг уже несколько раз задел шестом его пальцы, парень постарался выбросить из головы неуместные мысли и продолжить.  
  
Бесполезно, его внимание ускользало. Неудивительно, что он больше не способен драться, с таким-то стояком в штанах. Как он мог быть рассеянным в такой момент? Пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим телом, Алек на долю секунды отвлекся, и Магнус воспользовался этим, чтобы нанести удар. Одним быстрым движением он сделал подсечку, роняя Алека на спину.  
  
Большой и сильный нефилим шокировано уставился на своего противника снизу вверх. Магнус тяжело дышал и слегка опирался на шест, очевидно, он был так же вымотан, как и Алек.  
  
Когда Магнус подошел и протянул Алеку руку, он заметил, как дернулся член у Алека в штанах. Маг поднял бровь с бесстыдной улыбкой, заставляя Алека краснеть до кончиков ушей.  
  
\- Боже мой, Александр.  
  
От бархатного тона его голоса член Алека опять дернулся. Алек закрыл лицо руками в попытке избавиться от смущения. Он не должен был сейчас думать о подобном. Есть гораздо более важные вещи, о которых ему в данный момент следует волноваться, но почему-то он не мог заставить себя испытывать по этому поводу стыд.  
  
Позволив этой мысли затопить сознание, Алек пришел к выводу, что ему по-настоящему нравится, какой Магнус производит на него эффект. И ему нравится, что Магнус об этом знает. Убрав руки от лица, Алек все-таки принял протянутую ему руку и поднялся.  
  
Их разделяла всего пара сантиметров, Магнус приподнял голову, чтобы лучше видеть охотника.  
  
\- Александр, - прошептал он, мягко положив руку Алеку на бицепс. – Все в порядке. Я в самом деле польщен, если тебе от этого легче – благодаря тебе в моих штанах такая же ситуация, - Магнус ласково улыбнулся.  
  
Алек задумался на минутку, приводя мысли в порядок и прочищая горло, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Д-действительно легче, - усмехнулся он. – Но ты н-не должен чувствовать себя польщенным. Лесть подразумевает, что на самом деле я так не считаю, но поверь мне, реакция моего тела искренняя, - он затих, смущаясь и избегая взгляда Магнуса.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда я чувствую гордость.  
  
После слов Магнуса, шок от того, что между ними произошло, начал потихоньку проходить. В очередной раз возвращая себе ясность мыслей, Алек улыбнулся и протянул Магнусу руку для пожатия.  
  
\- Прекрасный поединок. Ты отличный боец, я впечатлен.  
  
\- Ты тоже неплох, - отвечая на рукопожатие, Магнус снова непринужденно флиртовал.  
  
Внезапно Алеку пришла в голову идея, забавное наблюдение, которое он скорее всего оставил бы при себе, но ему почему-то захотелось рассказать об этом Магнусу.  
  
\- Вообще-то, это было больше похоже на прелюдию, чем на спарринг.  
  
Магнус распахнул глаза от удивления. Его любимый сумеречный охотник, такой обычно до невозможного серьезный, только что придумал пикантную, дразнящую шуточку и поделился ей с Магнусом.  
  
\- Знаешь, Александр, как говорится, прелюдия, спарринг – какая разница?

**Author's Note:**

> *бо – длинный японский боевой посох из твердых пород дерева, бамбука или металла.  
> *джиу-джитсу - японская вольная борьба и особая система приёмов самозащиты без оружия  
> *кобудо – традиционное окинавское боевое искусство владения холодным оружием. Специфика заключается в том, что используется "крестьянское" оружие - бо (шест или палка), нунчаку (короткий цеп для молотьбы риса), саи (трезубец), кама (серп), эку (весло), тэкко (массивный кастет с шипами) и пр., в отличие от "настоящего" оружия самураев - меча, копья, алебарды, лука и т.п.


End file.
